


A Little Excitement

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was a little excitement, and his friend knew where to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Excitement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhisperingKage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Inuyasha_ characters.

 **Genre:** Smut/Romance

 **Rating:**  Explicit

* * *

“If this is another one of your stupid tricks, I’m going to pound you, Naraku,” he scowled. “Ayame’s being a bitch, I’m not sure how much longer I can stand her.”

“Wasn’t that the exact reason you wished for this?”

“Yeah, but that’s not the point,” he huffed. “I know how much you like me chasing my tail. You’ll do anything just to come up with some cunning plan in order to humiliate and piss me off. For all I know, this is the perfect opportunity for you to do just that.”

He smirked, “You’ll have to trust me on this one. I swear that I am telling the truth.” Naraku’s eyes filled a little with lust, “Besides, I know just the right place to find the entertainment and relief you’re searching for.”

Stopping for a moment, he turned to Naraku, giving him a suspicious glance. Noticing that Naraku had stopped as well, giving him his attention, he decided that it was time to see about his suspicion. “You sound like you do this often, you know that, right?” he asked.

His smirk grew, “Perhaps I do.”

“You’re weird.”

“I’m also single,” Naraku replied, beginning to walk once more. “I’m not one to believe in staying faithful to one woman for long period of time. But I have found that I rather enjoy what we’re going to be doing.”

His eyes narrowed, “Which reminds me to ask you exactly what we’re going to be doing? I forgot to ask earlier. All I could figure out was we’re going to be visiting some woman that you happen to be fond of. Why is that? You’ve never grown attached to a woman, why would you grow attached to this one?”

“I haven’t grown attached,” Naraku huffed. That was an insult to in his book. “However, I do happen to be an associate to her _husband_ , and I do happen to know her other male friend. So, it is quite convenient that they all happen to enjoy allowing others to come into their activities. They consider it fun, a game, if you will.”

“So,” he laughed, “we’re going to be fucking a woman who’s not only married, but dating some other guy on the side?”

“No, she’s not actually married to him. They make it seem like they’re married so that they’re left alone and never asked questions about their secret life. Only those who are trusted and able to keep their secret are allowed to come into their fun. However, there is a rule that you must follow.”

“And what’s that?”

“No matter how attracted you might be to this woman when you meet her,” Naraku’s eyes darkened, “No matter how much you wish to truly fuck her, you’re not to stick your dick into her pussy. Trust me on this one, Kouga, you’ll regret it if you do.”

“What, you gonna hit me or something?” Kouga asked.

“No, but her husband and boyfriend just might make sure you disappear from the face of the Earth. They’re very protective of her, and do not like it when others think they can take such liberties with her on the first occasion. I, after much time, was finally allowed to get a taste of her sweetness, but you have not even stepped into their presence. You might find yourself bleeding and broken if you go against that rule, and I won’t stand in their way,” Naraku explained.

Kouga grinned, “And here I thought we were friends.”

“We are,” Naraku said. “After all, I’m looking after your well-being until you do something stupid.”

“Yeah, that’s helpful,” he muttered.

“Come on, you don’t want to be late, do you?” Naraku’s eyes once again darkened, this time with pleasure of what was to come. “I know I don’t.”

“God, you’re obsessed, aren’t you?”

“I’m afraid I’m not going to answer that question,” Naraku replied.

* * *

“So, this is the place, huh?” Kouga asked.

“Yes, now stay quiet. I want this to be a surprise to her, since it’s not often that _I_ actually bring someone else with me. Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever brought anyone at all, that’s more Shippo’s department,” Naraku nodded.

“Shippo?”

“The boyfriend,” he smiled.

“I see,” Kouga nodded. “Now, why don’t we go inside? I promise to be good, especially if I like what I see. If I don’t, well, I’ll just back away slowly and make sure to once again get you back later on.”

A devilish smirk formed on Naraku’s face. “Ah, Kouga, how wrong you are. You haven’t managed to get me back yet.”

Snarling, Kouga replied, “But I will, Naraku. I will.”

“I hope that you’re right, I’d like to see just how intelligent you can act,” Naraku said. “Now, be quiet so that we can go inside. After all, it won’t take long for us to get to our destination once inside the apartment.”

“Fine,” Kouga sighed.

Naraku knocked only once in order to announce their arrival, and then opened the door in order to allow Kouga inside. The other man entered slowly, causing Naraku to smirk. Yes, he loved to play tricks on his friend, chase his tail as he liked to put it, but this was not one of them. It hurt a little that his friend did not trust him enough to actually trust in the fact that he was giving him what he wanted. Motioning toward the back, he began to walk, shutting the door behind him once he entered, and walked down the hallway toward a slightly cracked door.

Kouga perked up, listening to the sounds of moans coming from beyond the door. He watched as Naraku walked straight to the door and gently pushed it open. As it opened, he was greeted by the sight of a half-naked male kneeling on the floor next to the bed, and then the legs of the completely naked female, laying on her back on the bed. The male’s face was buried between her legs, and she arched off the bed almost when the door completely opened, her hands beginning to play with her breasts while they entered. His eyes roamed her body, taking in the beauty that was being pleased by what was either her fake husband or her second boyfriend. Her moaning increased instantly, her legs beginning to shake, before she brought them inward, wrapping them around the shoulders of her current companion. Then, the male gave a soft chuckle and did something hidden by her thighs and she arched completely off the bed, her moan turning into a long song of pleasure, as she came.

Naraku smirked, “Seems you like it.”

Kouga turned to look at him, and noticed that Naraku’s hand was already in his pants, most likely pleasuring himself from the sight in front of them. Nodding, he turned to look back at the female, not really interested in males.

“I see you brought a friend, Naraku,” the male said, leaning backward. He licked his lips, seeming pleased with the taste of his female.

“Yes, I felt that he might enjoy it, Sesshoumaru.” Naraku never took his eyes away from the shaking woman, watching as she shuddered and tried to pull Sesshoumaru back toward her, even if he was greater in strength and easily able to pull away from her. She calmed after a short while, lying completely still for a moment, and then moaning in disappointment.

“Sesshoumaru,” she moaned. Her eyes sought his, watching as he turned back toward her. “You haven’t forgotten about me, have you?” she asked, pouting a little.

He allowed his lips to tilt to one side, “Who could forget about you, Kagome?”

“Obviously not you, so why don’t you come back here, instead of entertaining our guests.”

“I believe you’re enough to entertain them,” Sesshoumaru replied. “You scream loud enough, after all.”

“I haven’t scream yet,” she scoffed. Turning her attention back to the others, she felt Sesshoumaru’s fingers spread her folds, and hoped that he’d attacked her with his tongue, but knew that he’d most likely surprise her. “So, Naraku, who’s your nice looking friend?”

“I thought you might like him,” Naraku said. “His name is Kouga.”

“And Kouga,” Kouga said, “can speak for himself.”

“Indeed.” Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, his eyes twinkling with amusement, as he thought about his next angle of attack. He knew just the right places in order to make her scream, but he’d save that for later, when he wanted to hear her beautiful voice calling out his name so loudly that everyone within a great distance would be able to hear her.

“That’s,” Kagome let out a soft cry as three fingers were stuffed inside of her without mercy, and Sesshoumaru’s tongue found itself on her clit once more. “Mmm… nice.” He set an even pace, enough that she would be able to keep up with him if she wanted to, but she remained still, knowing that he’d probably grab her hips in order to keep her still anyway. What was the point of going against it when she was going to lose anyway?

Naraku stepped forward, unbuttoning his pants as he walked. They dropped easily, and he knew that Kouga was staring at him, or at Kagome, as she once again opened her swollen lips and let out a loud moan. Either way, he didn’t care, he wanted what he wanted and Kagome’s mouth was calling to him. He’d been thinking of this for weeks, since there were times when Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Shippo simply wanted time to themselves.

She reached her hand out toward him, knowing that he was coming for her. Watching with predator-like eyes, Kagome felt the bed dip as Naraku came up beside her, moving to her left side. She thought that maybe he wanted to give his friend a show, but the look in his eyes told her that he was there for himself, and only himself. “Naraku,” she whispered. She bit her lip, trying to keep herself from voicing the pleasure she was receiving from Sesshoumaru, though she knew it was pointless, it was written on her face.

“Hello, lovely,” he replied.

She groaned, arching her hips a little. “I hate it when you call me that,” she hissed.

“I know,” he said. Once again he slipped his hand into his boxers, watching as Kagome’s eyes snapped to the bulge there. She reached out, pulled his hand out and swatted it away, pulling down the material around his hips enough to expose his erect cock. Her hand instantly grabbed him, pumping in time with the strokes that Sesshoumaru was giving her walls. Grunting a bit, he thrust forward into her hand, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to resist the length in her hand and she’d begin using her mouth soon.

She turned her head, riding out the pleasure that shot up her spine with each stroke of Sesshoumaru’s skilled fingers. She felt moisture building at her entrance and knew that she was extremely aroused by the thought of having four men to herself. Moaning again, she panted a little, knowing that her orgasm would come quicker than her last if Sesshoumaru had anything to say about it. “Why… why… don’t you… mmm… join us… Kouga?”

Kouga nodded dumbly, his mind focusing completely on the female. She’d begun to roll her hips slightly, though the male between her legs simply chuckled and bit and wrapped his other arm around her middle, stopping her movements. Eyes widening at her moan of loss, noticing that she was staring at his pants as if trying to judge his size, he quickly stepped forward. There was no way in hell he was going to give this up, especially not when she was pumping Naraku’s fucking cock, yet paying complete attention to him.

A small smirk formed on her lips. “W-what… not going to… mmmm, Sesshoumaru… drop your pants… ahh… first?” she groaned. Turning her head, she looked down at her supposed husband, and let out a small gasp at the sight of him staring back at her. The bed dipped once again, before Sesshoumaru was able to entrap her enough that she only focused on him, and she turned her head to see Kouga, his pants gone, along with his boxers, but still wearing his shirt. Staring at his cock, pointing straight into her face, she let out another moan, pleasure shooting throughout her body as she thought of having that, possibly along with another, stuffed up her, whether it was her pussy or her ass.

Kouga gritted his teeth slightly, knowing this was what he wanted. She reached out her small hand to grab hold of his erection, and he could have burst into a sweat right there. Ayame never made him feel this good with the first stroke, but he assumed it was simply because of the thought of not only sharing another man’s woman, but also cheating on his bitch at the same time. Watching her begin to set a pace, panting as she stared at him, he watched her lips open. _Ah, yeah_ , he thought, knowing that she was going to pull him into her mouth. However, a hand weaved its way into her hair and he looked up to find that Naraku was demanding her attention.

Naraku roughly pulled her head to the side, pulling her attention to himself by force. Smirking down at her, he whispered, “You haven’t forgotten about me, have you, lovely?”

She moaned, feeling life her body was beginning to become wrapped in lava. She hoped Shippo came back soon, but she knew that he was always into dramatic entrances. No doubt he’d want one now. However, her thoughts were quickly pulled back to the outside world as Naraku smiled a bit at her, though it was full of lust and obsession, no doubt all of it for her—he was never one to let himself get soft, even when obsessed. Moaning again, she flecked her hips, and felt Naraku’s grip tighten in her hair, demanding that she give him her attention or be fucked a bit too roughly later, and she wasn’t sure which one she’d like more.

Sesshoumaru watched intently, swirling his tongue around her clit again as he slipped his fingers back into to the knuckle inside her body. Softly, he sucked the nub into his mouth afterward, keeping the pace he’d set with his fingers, holding her down whenever she tried to defy his order to keep still. His eyes watched as Naraku pulled her completely to him, nearly moving her position on the bed, and got her into an angle in order to suck him. Focusing his attention back to Kagome, he watched as she pulled Naraku’s dick into her mouth, and sucked harder at her bundle of nerves, silently telling her that the sight of his chosen woman sucking another in passion was more arousing than he had first thought possible. Maybe that was the reason he’d allowed Shippo to also somewhat date her when he’d voiced his want for her, though he knew that the other man felt love instead of simply lust.

Naraku flexed his hips, pulling her head forward a bit in order to sink deeper into her hot mouth. He’d always loved it whenever she did that. She’d swirl her tongue around the outside, even with her mouth so full, trying to see if she could drive him over the edge with a single touch. Her hand had dropped from her pumping, but he didn’t care. One, because she was holding herself up with it at the angle he’d placed her, and two, because her mouth was much better than her fucking hand. She always gave the best blowjob.

He thrust forward a little, feeling her grip tighten as her body shivered. They were consistent, one right after the other almost, and she was beginning to moan longer. Kouga wasn’t sure, but he could already feel the heat building, and she hadn’t been touching him that long. Bringing his hands up, he began to pull the buttons out of the tiny holes of his shirt, spreading it open in order to expose the rest of his flesh. He was the only male in the room completely naked, but he didn’t care, as long as she was touching him. His hand reached higher, tugging lightly at the binding in his hair and tugged it completely free, allowing the long strands to settle around his shoulders while she continued to tighten and loosen her grip at random times.

Her attention was set on Naraku, completely allowing him to rule over her as he pulled her head forward and back, pumping himself into her mouth with gentle, yet long strokes. It seemed he wanted to draw out the pleasure as long as he could, but she sucked a bit harder than she knew she should have, bringing him deeper into her mouth, nearly gagging herself, and felt him still for a moment. No matter how tough he thought he was; she could always make him cum at least once before he managed to actually fuck her. She could still vividly remember the first time he’d came into their little act, and she remembered making him cum within less then ten minutes. It was that memory which nearly sent her over the edge, though she managed to hold herself on a bit longer, taking a small glance down as the bed shifted once more and Sesshoumaru’s tongue left her, making her groan a bit in loss. She couldn’t see anything, not when Naraku continued to demand her attention on his little friend!

The sound of his zipper being pulled down wasn’t heard over Kagome’s moans, while he continued to pump his fingers deep into her. He knew, just from having seen it many times before, that she was going to cum soon. He wanted to be inside of her, especially since his pants were becoming extremely tight at this point, to feel her grip his cock in ecstasy as she came again. He loved feeling that, and he would, as soon as he managed to get his fucking pants off. They slipped down his hips as he stood, Kagome’s legs loosening and tightening back around his waist as he did. As quickly as he could, Sesshoumaru pulled the useless piece of material still on his body off, and went to kneel on the bed between Kagome’s spread thighs.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt Sesshoumaru’s fingers roughly remove themselves from her pussy and his dick filled her to the rim. Pulling away from Naraku’s grip, she arched once more, her mouth opening in a silent scream, her hand tightening harder than she should have on Kouga. Her eyes closed in pleasure, feeling Sesshoumaru give her a very good first thrust, his hips flexing forward in order to violently slam against hers. Wrapping her legs around him tighter, she felt her heart pump faster, and though Naraku tried to get her attention once more, she took only notice of Sesshoumaru and the dick in her other hand. Another violent jerk of Sesshoumaru’s hips jerked her body upward against the bed sheets. Finally, a long groan left her lips as she felt the fire inside of her burst, the coil inside her snapping in order to signal her release. Overly sensitive, she was delighted when Sesshoumaru gave her another pump of his cock, drawing out her moment of passion.

He wasn’t sure what was more exciting, the fact that he was doing something so forbidden, or watching her cum like that. Kouga groaned, managing to barely hold himself back when she jerked, her hand once more giving him an extremely hard stroke. Ayame was never that wild, nor did she like to get so rough, which made him nearly cum as well. Grabbing Kagome’s hand, watching as Naraku finally gave up and began jerking himself off, he stroked it on his flesh, watching as Sesshoumaru continued to fuck her, even if it was much more softly than it had been at first.

Sesshoumaru smirked, pulling her to him once more, before leaving her completely. She lay there panting from how hard she’d cum, but he knew she could take more. So much more. Hearing her protest the actions instantly, tightening her grip around his hips, he reached down and ran his swollen cock against her wet lips. Finding her little hole easy enough, he slipped inside her body once more, and then pulled back to tease her. Once more she began to moan, and liking the sound, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to slip completely inside her, planning on taking her until he came. Until she drove him away with pleasure and he allowed the others to take her under his watchful eye until Shippo arrived.

Kagome hissed, feeling her walls stretch in order to accommodate the intruder. Sesshoumaru, no matter how many times he fucked her, was always able to make her feel every inch of him. She would have figured he’d stretch her out by now, but he knew just how to work her body, even when she didn’t, and that delighted her more than anything. Feeling his hips meet hers, his cock buried completely inside her body, she arched just a bit, having fallen back to her original position, before nearly giving up all together. She knew it was useless when Sesshoumaru’s hands clasped around her waist, pulling her upward to meet his thrusts, yet never allowing her to actually move her hips on her own. Still, every stroke of him inside her burned her from the inside out and that caused her to moan, her eyes opening to find Kouga staring straight at her.

Naraku jerked his hand again, wanting to feel Kagome’s sweet, sweet mouth wrapping around him, and the vibrations that came from her animalistic sounds. He felt almost jealous when she tugged at Kouga’s dick, urging him forward and once finally close enough, allowed her little pink tongue to shoot out and caress the head. He watched as she ran it up and then down once or twice, before trying to wrap it completely around the end, and failing. Groaning himself from the sight, he watched as Kagome finally opened those pretty lips he wanted wrapped around himself and engulfed his friend, taking as much as she could.

“Nnngh, yeah,” Kouga grunted.

Her lips stretched a little on the sides to show that she was trying to smile with her mouth full. However, she quickly set to work, cranking her neck forward and then pulling back, loving the feel of that wondrously new cock that would be placed up her pussy if she had anything to say about it. Most she did not like, but she liked this Kouga. Not only had he responded to her first touch, but he had also thrown his head back and shifted his hips a bit forward, forcing her to take more. It was only an added bonus that he was quite generous when it came to his packaging.

Her other hand reached out, noticing from the corner of her eye that her other lover wasn’t getting any attention. Sesshoumaru’s quick movements clouded her common sense, nearly driving her into a state of insanity, but that was no reason to allow one of her lovers’ to be neglected. Placing her hand on the head of Naraku’s cock, she pumped her hand, gently pushing against his in order to make him release himself. Almost instantly he did, leaning back a bit in order to allow her complete control over whatever she wished to do with his lower half, twitching a bit in response to her touches.

Shifting his hips, Sesshoumaru changed his pace when she began to thrust back. She moaned in delight, shifting in order to take the quicker pace, while continuing to suck the new friend she’d found, as well as please Naraku. He found it quite amusing that she wanted to please them all, when she knew when Shippo came that she wouldn’t be able to do so. At least one of them would be without her touch, and he’d be damned it would be him once he was ready to go once more.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hip, his eyes focusing in on her face as she continued to suckle the new cock she had found. He found it strange for only a moment, but decided that she must like him enough to pay so much attention to him immediately. However, the behavior she was showing, moaning and trying to keep her attention on her new playmate, when it was so obvious she was distracted, was very arousing. His grip tightened around her hip in response, pulling her tighter against his body and causing her to give a little squeal of delight at the treatment. He was also pleased with the action, for her gripping sheath tightened a bit more.

Keeping his pace strong, he tilted his head back in pleasure. Her dripping channel clung to him with each pull, and quickly opened in welcome when he thrust back in. The narrow passage, so small that he often wondered whether he hurt her or not, took the abuse with joy, growing tighter near her release, and continuing to moisten.

Naraku gritted his teeth together, before finally he laced his fingers into Kagome’s hair tightly. He could take no more of her lack of attention. Her hands were lovely, but he wanted that sweet cavern that tasted as good as it felt. He wanted her to wrap those warm, plump lips around his cock and allow him to thrust deep into her throat. And damn it, as he pulled her away from Kouga, ignoring both cries of disappointment, he was determined to get his way when he presented her with his own dick.

“Uhh,” escaped Naraku’s throat. Kagome had appeared angry and disappointed for a moment, but it did not stop her from attacking his throbbing length with enthusiasm. Tiny shocks raced up and down his spine, for she was breathing heavily through her nose, trying to breath in when she pulled away, and out when she dipped down. However, though she was not able to continue the pace, the fact that she was trying her damnest before she came was enough to satisfy his lust—for the moment.

Kouga was disappointed, because her hot little mouth had felt so _good_. And he silently cursed Naraku for being such an obsessive bastard, because he had felt his sac beginning to rise with each new engulfment of her throat. It was obvious that she practiced quite a bit, and he felt slightly envious of Sesshoumaru and the still mysterious Shippo. However, those thoughts escaped him when he felt her hand wrap around the sensitive head of his cock, restoring his lust.

He grunted, thrusting into the little hand that worked up and down his length. He had been so close to release, and now he was so far away, but he dug the variation that it brought. The fact that he would get to experience more of her, instead of disgracing himself like an un-experienced teen, was not something that he was going to complain about.

His speed increased, slapping his hips against hers in a rapid pace that caused her to release both of the males she had been pleasing and grip the sheets below them. His pride rose at that fact, since he could easily pull her attention toward himself at any given time, no matter how many playmates she decided to have while with him. However, his mind was not set on his pride or how high his ego could increase, for his sight was set on Kagome’s face, watching her as she twisted and moaned.

Her walls began to convulse, trying to milk him of his seed, but he refused to give it up until she had been thrown deep into her orgasm. So, Sesshoumaru quickly ran his arm underneath her left leg and pulled it up into the crook of his elbow, changing the angle just enough that she would finally teeter over the edge. Not a second later she did, her head thrown back, lips parted in a silent scream, while her slick pussy clamped down around him. He groaned, his head falling back just a bit, as he felt his thick cream begin to travel deep into the feminine body beneath him. His hips jerked until he had released the final drop into her quivering womb, and he felt his breathing lighten just a bit.

Kouga’s eyes misted over with thick lust, watching Sesshoumaru as he pressed his hips tightly against Kagome’s, before finally pulling his deflating length from her dripping hole. A small mixture of their combined juices followed after him, dripping down her cleft, before the sight disappeared when the abused lips closed over it. However, the sight had been extremely arousing, and before he could stop himself, he leaned over her body and stuck his tongue out for a taste.

Kagome moaned, her body twisting the instant that his tongue came in contact with her. She heard Sesshoumaru chuckle from somewhere off to the side, but her eyes opened only for the sight of Kouga’s dark head buried between her spread thighs. His tongue was burning a path from her clit to her ass, before retreating again to probe her entrance. Another moan left her throat, as she reached a hand down in order to hold him there—she had never imagined discovering another male with the arousing fetish that Shippo had developed.

Kouga was intrigued by the mixture, the salty taste mixing in with her own delicious tang. He found that he wanted as much of it as he could get, and thrust his tongue deep into her body, seeking as much as he could reach. Inside of her body his tongue twisted and lapped, searching for more of the unique combination, before pulling away to tease her for a moment. Then, when she whimpered in disappointment at his lack of attention, he roughly pushed the thick muscle back into her tight little hole, feeling her hips rise in order to meet him.

The taste was fabulous, coating his tongue and senses in a deep fog of need. Kouga did not know why the sight had affected him so much, but he supposed it was for the same reason that he had often lapped at Ayame’s dripping cunt after he came. He could feel Kagome’s body tightening up quickly, enjoying the added attention so soon after release, but he also got the chance to suckle and dine on such a fine dish. It was a meal that he knew would never grow tiresome, and he pulled his tongue away for only a moment to flick against her slit at the realization.

Naraku wanted to growl in frustration as he twisted Kagome’s dusty nipple between his fingers. Her hand had returned to his cock, but she refused to remove her vision from the sight of Kouga eating her cum mixed with Sesshoumaru’s. However, he ignored the want that he felt, turning his attention to her face as she twisted once again. She was going to cum again, it was quite obvious. The fact caused his fingers to tighten a bit more around her pebbled nipple, since he had planned to be buried deep within her clinging walls before that happened, but was being denied his privilege.

Leaving her nipple, Naraku turned his attention to the male he had brought. He scowled when he realized that he was taking Kagome’s attention from him. His lovely little prize was not something that would be taken, so he reached down in order to grip Kouga’s thick black hair, listening as the other male moaned. He pulled his head up, listening to him whimper in disappointed, before he glanced back at the disappointed Kagome, and leaned over to join him. He released Kouga, pulled Kagome’s leg out of the way, and twisted his head around it so that his own tongue could have a taste.

Kouga moved only a bit, feeling Naraku’s face brush against his own. He angle became awkward, before he finally pulled away, lifted Kagome’s other leg at the side angle above their bodies, and leaned around it the way Naraku had done. When his tongue went back to work on her little entrance, Naraku flicking his tongue against her clit, he heard her moan loud and joyously. A smirk tugged at his lips, before he probed her little hole once more, teasing her with the prospect of entering, but never truly doing so until she lifted her hips against them both to get it.

Kagome was overheating, her eyes wide as she stared down at the two dark haired males as they ate her pussy. Her mouth opened in silence, her mind unable to wrap around the thought, even as she stared at them. Then, when Naraku’s hot mouth pulled her clit in, suckling, nibbling, and teasing the nub with great skill, she felt herself rise and fall suddenly. Her world collapsed once more, her body tightening around Kouga’s thick tongue, before she was allowed a moments peace.

Naraku and Kouga pulled away, allowing her to stop shaking from the force of her climax. She was panting once she came down from the euphoric high, feeling weak, but wanting to get so much more than she already was. She knew that she was greedy, it was obvious from the fact that she spent most of her nights snuggled between two males, but damn it, that had been hot. Sesshoumaru would pull away from her should Shippo decide he wanted a bite of her, as well, but these two had worked her together, heightening her pleasure immensely.

He sat back, determined that he would get what he wanted now. His tongue shot out to lick his lips free of her liquid, but he leaned back until he found himself somewhat sitting, and reached out for her. She did not protest as he pulled her into his lap, spreading her legs apart so that she was straddling him, nor did she protest when he reached down in order to rub her nub a little more. Naraku chuckled, grinding his thick cock up against her core, and knew that she wanted it when she ground back. A tiny moan left her when he slid his fingers away from her clit to rest on her hip, but she did not voice any complaints.

Sesshoumaru watched, feeling his cock twitch to attention as Naraku lifted Kagome’s supple body above his cock. The thick length was standing erect, the flared tip pressing against her tiny opening for only a moment before it slipped up inside. He knew that Kagome hated it when Naraku stopped, enjoying the feel of her tight body incasing the head, but continued to watch. Then, he watched as Kagome rocked her hips back against Naraku’s hands, engulfing a little more of his impressive length, before halting at the hiss that escaped the male’s mouth. It appeared, though, that Naraku enjoyed the treatment and allowed her to slowly rock her way down his cock until she was seated neatly in his lap.

Naraku gripped her hips tightly, his eyes closing at the feeling of her tight little body gripping his cock. She had the most wonderful mouth, but her moistened pussy always beat it in the end. She was always so tight, proving that she kept herself in shape, and clung to him in a way that he had never found another female to do. She fit him almost like a glove, engulfing each inch of his length within those fabulous muscles, and moaning like a bitch in heat when she felt him pulse against the walls. However, no matter how much he loved the feel of her gripping him so insanely tight, he allowed his hand to move up her back in order to push her forward a bit and change the angle.

Kagome placed a hand onto the bed, shifting her knees so that she was leaning over Naraku’s lap more than sitting in it. His cock slipped a little from her body, but she quickly spread her thighs a bit more, sinking deeper into his lap, and allowing his cock to fill her that extra amount. She then reached behind her, grabbed onto her ass cheek the way he liked, and began to pull her hips up in order to begin thrusting. The angle made it awkward for a moment, but she quickly got used to it, and rode the dark haired male the way he wanted her to.

Glancing up, she locked her sights on Kouga, and sent him a silent message. It did not take much for him to move forward, kneeling in front of her. She smiled, leaning forward a bit more, and opened her lips to sample his cock once more. However, she shot her tongue out from her mouth before she did so, gently running it over the slit on the sensitive head and heard him moan. A groan left her when Naraku began to meet her thrusts shallowly, before she captured Kouga’s cock between her lips and went to work on the impressive tool.

“Uh, yeah,” Kouga groaned, his hand reaching down to tangle in her silken locks. Her fiery little mouth worked him deeper into her throat, until she had swallowed nearly every inch. The moans vibrating through her throat became added stimulation as she pulled her head away, and then swiftly engulfed him in that scorching heat once more. He dug every minute of it, helping her quicken her pace as he tugged and pushed at her head.

Her tight muscles squeezed around him, and Naraku grit his teeth against the idea of cumming so soon. However, as her pace lengthened, brushing the tip of his cock more roughly through her slick depths, he felt himself nearing the end. He should have known, since she often chuckled that she could make him cum the fastest after giving him a nice blowjob. He had yet to find a way from stopping that, since he refused to give up the pleasure of her mouth, and she spun him so tight before he entered her that he simply could not help himself.

Kouga felt his sac tighten a bit more, as he watched her moan and wiggle about because of his friend. Her hot little mouth worked him, continuing to send him higher when each little trick that she added spontaneously. He was not sure if he would be able to make it very much longer, or even continue once she managed to make him cum. Damn it, she was so god damn good, and the forbidden act seemed to be heightening his lust to heights that he had never risen. _I’m going to cum so hard_ , he grunted to himself.

Digging his fingers into her hip, Naraku felt himself lose the battle. He roughly pulled her up, and felt his seed spill from the flared tip of his erection as he pulled himself from her completely. His cum spilled up onto her pussy lips, coating the little patch of black curls in white cream. His heart pound in his ear, pushing more and more of his seed from his body with each heavy beat, before he finally felt himself relax. Then, unable to help himself, he reached down as he heard Kouga moan loudly, and ran his cock through her pussy once more, coating the tip in more of her liquid.

Kagome groaned, feeling the hot seed begin to fill her mouth. She swallowed as much as she possibly could, but the thick load began to become too much, and she allowed a bit to trickle from her lips. Kouga refused to stop his thrusting, holding her head as he pushed his throbbing length into her throat, and she moaned again at the feel of him dominating her. However, it seemed like only a few seconds before he stopped, finally releasing the grip he had on her, and slipped his cock from between her lips.

“Tsk, tsk, look at the mess you’ve gotten into, love.”

Her eyes glanced up, over toward the door, and found her auburn haired lover leaning against the doorframe. Her lips parted, her heart picking up the pace when she recognized the look in his eyes. “Shippo,” she whispered, her tone thick with lust, but hinting at the underlying endearment that she held for him.

Shippo smirked, pushing himself away from the door. “I would have come sooner, but you know how I am, don’t you, love?” Shippo chuckled. He saw her nod, before glancing around the room in a smooth sweep. “Hm, it appears I’ve missed the party, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t have time to start one of my own.”

“Shippo,” Kagome moaned, crawling out of Naraku’s lap. The male let her go, knowing that her attention would be occupied for quite some time now that her second lover had arrived. He always had a way with teasing, and she knew that today would be no different.

Sesshoumaru watched as the auburn haired male swept across the room, his shirt left behind him as he went. A smirk lifted onto his lips when he noticed that Naraku was already beginning to pull on his clothes, while his friend Kouga was watching with interest. However, though he knew Shippo’s game, he supposed that he would allow him to play it. Besides, it appeared that Naraku was going to let him play it, too, since he was not telling his friend of the danger that Shippo could pose to ones body.

Kagome allowed Shippo to cup her face in his hand, and looked up into his glittering emerald eyes. Her hands reached out, quickly unbuttoning the jeans that he wore, and pulling the zipper down so that she could undress him the rest of the way. He did not stop her, merely allowing her to go until she had finally pushed the remaining bit of clothing to the floor and looked up into his mischievous face once again. A moan swept from her throat when she felt him fingering Kouga’s cum from where it rested on her chin.

“Look at you, Kagome,” Shippo snickered. “You’ve been such a naughty girl to spill this. You won’t do that with me, will you?”

“No,” she promised. She would promise him and Sesshoumaru anything.

“Good,” Shippo grinned. He swept down then, lapping at the mess on her face, taking delight in the taste, as he often did with Sesshoumaru’s. He knew that it got Kagome hot and bothered, though he had almost decided against doing such when he had first started. After he had cleaned her face of the white cream covering it, he captured her lips in a searing kiss, sweeping his tongue into her hot mouth. Her taste was covered by the unknown, most likely only to him, male’s seed, but the underlying hint of it forced a groan from his chest.

He pressed her back into the bedding, his hands spreading her thighs widely beneath him. His mouth continued its attack, unrelenting, but he knew that it turned her to mush as he slid his fingers over the smooth skin of her thigh. Opening his eyes, he watched her face as he pressed his fingers against her pussy lips, and spread them when she gave him another moan. As his mouth plundered her moist cavern, he toyed with the semen Naraku had left behind, pushing and sliding it through her slick lips and over her swollen clit.

Shippo pulled away, allowing his mouth to attack her throat. His fingers, after he had grown tired with playing with Naraku’s seed, sank to the knuckle into her body. Her tight walls clamped down around them, and he knew at that moment that she wanted what he was to do very badly. Raising his mouth, he whispered, “You’re such a naughty girl, Kagome. But I love you anyway.”

“Mmm,” she moaned. Shippo’s fingers were doing such delightful things to her pussy—things that only he and Sesshoumaru seemed to know. However, when he pressed deep into her, rubbing a certain spot, she arched her hips. “S-Shippo, pl _ease_.”

“I love it when you want it rough,” Shippo nearly snarled. He pulled his fingers from her, and reached down to grasp his swollen, throbbing cock in hand. He rubbed the head through her lips, watching her as she moaned, obviously wanting it. He was not surprised, since she had not managed to cum around Naraku, and felt ready to dive deep into the euphoria that he was willing to give. “You’re so fucking wet, I think I’ll skip the foreplay, since Sesshoumaru and the others have already done that for me. What do you think, love? Do you want me to fuck you hard?”

Kagome allowed her hips to rise, and panted, “Y-Yes.”

Kouga reached down, gripping his newly formed erection in hand. He could not take his eyes away from them, as the character Shippo, whether her pretend husband or boyfriend, prepared to enter her.

Shippo pressed his cock against her entrance, and then thrust his hips forward, entering her in one swift, hard thrust. Her soaked channel instantly gripped him, but he easily pulled away in order to give her another rough thrust. She loved it, tossing her head back and crying out, even when her voice was already so used—Shippo smirked at that fact. He worked against her muscles, feeling them grip and loosen with each new motion, and watched her face as he began to fuck her swiftly. He had thought about it all day, and he was so hard that he doubted that one quick fuck would satisfy his hunger for her.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes, noticing Naraku leave without anyone else’s notice.

Shippo brought her higher, feeling her pussy begin to convulse around him. He was not done with her, though, as he stopped all movement, pressing his cock so deep that he was positive he was touching her womb. Kagome grunted, twisted, and thrust in disappointment, but he grabbed her hips to stop any movement that she might make. Then, when she began to claw at his back, he pressed his body flat against her, circled her hips with his arms, and rolled her over until she was on top of him.

Kagome moaned again, glancing down at her lover as he reached up to toy with her breasts. Once he released her, she placed her hands onto his shoulders and began to move as quickly as she could. She could already feel herself rising toward another orgasm, and panted as she slid over Shippo’s steel pole, loving the way it stretched her to the point that it seemed painful. Her movements soon became slightly jerky, but Shippo did not seem to care as he stared into her face, his hands tight around her hips.

She was ready to tip over the edge into paradise when Shippo suddenly pulled her hips down hard against him. The action did not send her over the edge, unfortunately, and her pussy throbbed with the fact that she was not doing so. She groaned, unable to form comprehensible words as Shippo slid a hand up her back and pulled her against him. The angle shifted his cock inside her, but she was disappointed when it did not do anything but leave a disappointing ache inside her.

Shippo ran his hands back down her body, and rested them onto Kagome’s hips once more. It tortured him to stop her in such a way, her muscles were so tight and rippling with the very idea of climax, but he had something very special in store for her. So, he reached a little lower, and gripped her ass, pulling the cheeks apart as he lightly bumped his hips against her to keep her simulated. Then, he glanced up, and asked, “Do you want a piece of this…?”

Kouga noticed that he was staring at him, and almost went to nod and move when the devious bastard’s face lit up in a cruel smirk. He watched as the bastard waited, seeing if he would truly answer the question, before he slid his head the other direction, looking over at the other male, Sesshoumaru, as he stood before the question even ended.

“…Sesshoumaru?” Shippo finished. He almost laughed when the idiot nearly replied, since he would have told him that it was a shame, since he did not plan to share with him. However, the dark haired male had not, and he watched as he moved off and away from the bed, no doubt to find the rest of his clothing.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kouga, before grunting, “You should have left when Naraku did. Then you would not have been subjected to Shippo’s cruel joke.” However, though the words left his mouth, he cared not whether the male cared or not. Especially not when Kagome was presented for him in such a manner, ready to fall over the edge the moment that he pressed himself deeply into her ass.

Kouga gathered his clothes, glancing back when he heard Kagome scream when the two males sandwiched her between them. She shook as they thrust gently into her body, but there was no doubt in his mind, they weren’t nearly done with her. And, he had to wonder, would she even be able to walk once they were? But, with his still raging desire, and images fresh in his mind, he really did not care, since he would return to Ayame, hopefully get a fuck out of her, and hope that next time the bastard would not tease him that way—if he came back, that was.

* * *

“You’re such a fucking bastard,” he growled.

Naraku glanced at his friend, a smirk playing on his lips. “I knew that Shippo was up to something the moment I saw him. You should have been intelligent enough to notice that I was leaving and follow me, instead of staying for whatever trick Shippo decided to play.”

Kouga scowled, pulling his hair back up into the ponytail it had originally been in. His scowl became just a bit deeper, since Naraku could have told him, and he would not have to walk home with a raging erection.

“Despite your bout of stupidity, did you enjoy your bit of fun?” Naraku asked.

“Like you don’t know the damn answer, Naraku,” Kouga huffed. “I asked for a bit of excitement, you gave it to me.”

“Good, because Kagome seemed to have liked you.” Naraku commented, “She might want you to come back.”

Kouga looked up, his scowl turning into a smirk, “Well, if Ayame’s being a bitch, I wouldn’t mind getting a piece of that again.”

_\--Fin_


End file.
